Unfair Advantages
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: “And you know what else?” Murrue yelled. “You walk too fast. When you’re angry I can’t keep up with you. I’m the captain of this ship and you will shorten your stride so I can keep up. It gives you an unfair advantage in an argument when you can take long


Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Seed. I really don't own anything. I have no money, no job, no nothing. But that means I have more time to write!

"Mwu la Flaga don't you walk away from me!" Murrue yelled after Mwu's retreating figure. "We have not finished this conversation yet!"

"Do you want to yell at me some more?" he demanded harshly turning around to meet her fiery gaze. "Because if that's all I really don't want to hear it."

"What you did today was dangerous and irresponsible and just plain stupid!" Murrue continued to rant finally catching up with him. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again you will never pilot that Skygrasper again. Do we have an understanding?"

During her little speech Murrue's voice had been growing fainter and fainter. Mwu turned around to find out why and found her far down the hallway, panting heavily. "What the…" Mwu began only to be silenced by her glare.

"And you know what else?" Murrue yelled. "You walk too fast. When you're angry I can't keep up with you. I'm the captain of this ship and you will shorten your stride so I can keep up. It gives you an unfair advantage in an argument when you can take longer strides."

Mwu looked at her for a moment slightly confused. Then he burst out laughing. "You couldn't keep up!" he gasped in between peels of laughter. Murrue walked up to him, wanting to yell at him some more, then started laughing in spite of herself. Both sank to the ground trying their hardest to contain their laughter. They hardly noticed that they were leaning against the elevator door. They couldn't hear the ding of the elevator door and became a tangle of limbs at the feet of Natarle.

"Captain, Commander," Natarle said icily.

"Carry on," Murrue gasped out in between peels of laughter. Natarle stepped over Mwu and Murrue carefully, fixing her icy glare on Murrue. Murrue looked at the position she and Mwu were in. He was laying flat on his back with her on top of him. A blush stained her cheeks. Mwu just laughed, causing Murrue to blush harder.

Mwu gasped inwardly as Murrue shifted on top of him. While she was trying to move off of him, she managed with that small movement to get closer. Their eyes locked. Mwu raised his head slightly and pressed his lips to hers.

The feel of his lips on hers was shocking. She leaned down into the kiss giving him full access to her mouth. His hands reached up and tangled in her brown hair. They remained in their passionate embrace for a few more minutes.

Suddenly they heard the elevator ding again. Murrue rolled off Mwu and sat up as the doors slid open. Kira walked out, slightly shocked at the sight of the captain and commander. Her hair was messy and her lips were slightly swollen from Mwu's passionate kisses. His uniform shirt had become partially unbuttoned.

"Excuse me," Kira said quickly, his cheeks were stained scarlet and he ducked his head, quickly making his exit.

Mwu stood up and offered Murrue a hand to help her up. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up. He kept his hand firmly clasped around hers. He pulled her along the hallway towards his stateroom. He punched in the code to open his door and pulled her inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and willingly gave him access to her mouth. She tasted like strawberries.

They slowly made their way towards the bed. He let go of his grip around her slender waist to work on the buttons of her uniform jacket. In under a minute he had the garment discarded on the floor, leaving her in her white t-shirt she wore underneath.

"Mwu…" Murrue began. "We need to stop.

"But you taste so good," Mwu complained showering her with kisses.

"Mwu!" she demanded, trying to escape from the strong hold her had around waist.

"Blast it Murrue! this is one time when you have an unfair advantage!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" she asked picking up her jacket, trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

"You are way more irresistible."

She just laughed and put her jacket back on. "You know, I think Natarle was jealous," Murrue reflected with a slightly evil grin. Mwu just arched his eyebrow. She laughed at him and opened the door. He reached out and grabbed her free hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She looked at their entwined hands and smiled. The content smile on his face made her knees go weak. The scent of her perfume made his heart pound. It seemed like they both had some unfair advantages.


End file.
